


well if i'm beautiful and you're beautiful then who's saving paris?

by celebreultimaverba



Series: Miraculous Fluff Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Miraculous Fluff Month, chat bullshits and it actually works?, he is surprised too, hey i'm gonna try it!, there's ladynoir and flirting bc of course there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba
Summary: Chat flirts. Surprisingly, it works.And then it backfires.





	well if i'm beautiful and you're beautiful then who's saving paris?

It was normal, for them. The romantic atmosphere of sleepy Paris, past midnight but not quite late, lights shining over the Seine and “stargazing” long since abandoned because they quickly realized that most nights, light pollution would not be their friend. The city provided the beauty they needed, soft light from lampposts just barely reaching each other’s faces.

Well, not that any of it mattered to Chat Noir, of course. He could see as well as he could in the daytime, albeit with a green tinge to everything. It was mostly Ladybug who appreciated all the beauty when they were out here like this, because Chat couldn’t exactly turn _off_ his night vision. So, she got the color, and he got the beauty.

The beauty, of course, being Ladybug herself.

He snaps back to attention when Ladybug speaks, having lost his thoughts momentarily in the weird poetry that Ladybug likes to tease him for when he talks about it to her. But this is just, one of those nights! It’s almost unnaturally quiet, and while in the past they treated it as suspicious, now they know it’s simply a blessing. Neither has to get up early tomorrow, and Chat still has time to do his homework, so they aren’t in any rush to leave. Sometimes, (most of the time,) it’s simply nice to be around each other.

“Kitty,” Ladybug repeats, and Chat snaps out of it. Clearly he didn’t do it well enough the first time. She repeats herself when he meets her gaze, looking apologetic. “Hi, there. I asked what you were thinking about.”

She says this in the tone of someone who’s used to this, and only mildly annoyed with it anymore. Chat had to get used to the gentle exasperation, as he had to get used to her other forms of affection. He used to think, wrongly so, that Ladybug didn’t love him. She does, it’s just simultaneously louder and quieter than he’s been used to. It’s in the fond, peeved tone that she requisitions for only _his_ annoyances, _his_ quirks, and it’s in her small assurances— _her_ kitty, _her_ partner, even the ‘love you too’s that mean something a _little_ different than his own ‘ _I_ love you’s, but, they’d worked it out eventually. Soft, and loud. (Though when she chucks food at him and orders him to eat, he doesn’t know where on the spectrum _that_ falls.)

He grins at her, and she has her own answering one. “Good, there you are,” she says, and gestures for him to answer.

“Why, you, of course,” he answers, smoothly, a practiced sort of flirting. This is the flirting she’s used to, the stuff that makes her roll her eyes. He has to get creative to make her blush.

“That so, kitty? What about me?” she asks, clearly seeking that creativity. Nights like these, she allows it. And he likes practicing, because he’s been getting her to blush more and more often over the past few months, so clearly the practice is paying off in some way.

“Just how you’re more beautiful than the city,” he purrs. Not creative, and she’s opening her mouth for a rebuttal, but he’s not done yet. “You know, Paris was built around the Seine thousands of years ago. Third century BC, but there were probably people living there beforehand. A bunch of cities sprung up the same way, because it was easiest to trade via rivers.”

Her eyebrow has risen in that way that he loves, where she’s aware that he’s bullshitting but can’t quite catch him yet. He simply continues. “It became a great city because of its central location, and then because it was central to many movements and always a capital of fashion. Millions of people live here and millions more have passed through her simply _because_ she was beautiful, and I hope you know that none of them have _ever_ looked upon a sight more beautiful than the sight I’m looking upon now.”

“If I held up a mirror that would definitely be true,” Ladybug replies.

They both blink, neither having expected that reply. Ladybug goes bright red. Chat, too, feels his cheeks light up. She stammers something out about mirrors, but Chat really isn’t listening because he _knows_ her and he knows when she’s sincere and—

That was a sincere thing, she wasn’t being sarcastic, and—

That _blush_ was definitely sincere, and—

 _His_ certainly was.

“I-it’s, I mean, it’s late,” he stammers. It’s not like he wants to _leave_ but she doesn’t usually cross that line of flirting with him, not _intentionally,_ and he simply doesn’t know how to deal with it. So, fleeing it was. She’ll probably prefer that, anyway.

“Do you care about that?” she asks, and he sits back down.

“Thought _you_ might.”

“I don’t mind? I don’t mind.”

It’s permission, of a sort. Not for him—he’s had permission for flirting and romantics since day one, but it might be one of the first times he’s heard her give _herself_ the same permission. There’s a silence stretching between them, Chat repressing a smile. He doesn’t want to scare her away with a Cheshire Cat impression.

“I’m glad.”

She doesn’t answer, just pulls him close. He settles into his normal position on her lap, her hands curled in his hair, and closes his eyes in contentment.

Perhaps it’s for the best, right then, that he doesn’t get to see her looking down at him, an inexpressible fondness on her face. Then he might have kissed her, and she’d _really_ blush then.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Miraculous Fluff Month! Prompt 1: Blushing.
> 
> Let's see if I can actually do all of these!


End file.
